


[Podfic] Sussex

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV John Watson, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't seem to stop touching Sherlock. He can push the anger away, but sometimes he just needs to take Sherlock's pulse again. Slight angst, case-fic, post-Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sussex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sussex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917065) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



Length: 2:50:55  


 

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1uhrvr9t1rjb227/Sussex.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0656m391z8xexw8/Sussex.m4a))

AudioFic ([mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sussex))

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Wish that Howlers existed so you could pontificate about the intensity of your feelings due to this podfic? Well...since none of us (that we know of) have gotten our invite to the wizarding world, please use the comment box below instead.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] for Sussex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293636) by [IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art)




End file.
